List of Relationships in EtC
The following is a list of relationships in EtC, ranging from the familiar to alliances, friendships, and love interests. Family Ties Alliances and Friendships *'Aer Soroval' Aer is friends with Eagle Cohen. She also befriends Darrick, Skath, Kasumi, Tiffanna and Tikei. She briefly allies with Sheriff Lazarus Cartelan, Captain Nikolai Bartuski, Cipher Diaz and Emissary Jophiel Darian. *'Michael' Michael is friends with Ace, Leutikris, Tiger, and Vulf and briefly allies with Lysandr, Roger Dorian, and Pietr Sonoph. *'Darrick' Formerly Autis Musica, Darrick was friends with Ace and Arkander. He later befriends Skath and Aer Soroval. *'Skath' Formerly Arkander, Skath was friends with Ace and Autis. He later befriends Darrick and Aer Soroval. * Kasumi Katsuragi Sakurai Kasumi is friends with Aer Soroval. She briefly allies with the Wildwind sisters. * Tiffanna and Tikei Wildwind The Wildwind sisters are friends with Aer Soroval. They also try to befriend Kasumi. * Aeson Agnar Aeson was friends with Arkander and Autis Musica until they disappeared mysteriously. He later befriends Acolyte Michael, Wayward Leutikris, Captain Tiger Hawk, and the beast known as Vulf. He also briefly allies with Lysandr and Roger Dorian. * Leutikris Leutikris is a friendly associate of Tiger Hawke's and later befriends Ace and Michael. * Tiger Hawke Tiger is friendly mostly with her own crew, especially Sarvancia Iraia Edenbrooke. She is also friendly with Leutikris. She later befriends Michael and Ace. * Vulf Vulf befriends Ace and Michael after they free from prison. * Jyo Jyo had a friendly partnership with Xercia before her disappearance. He made friends with some Acolytes before Rasandiel disavowed him. He later allied with Aer Soroval is effort to defeat Voltaire. * Reiko As Urik, meets and befriends the Dienaran youths Sen and Rose Kepler. * Xikur Xikur befriends Nexus and Schilanox and tolerates Sjaxem. Love Interests *'Slaxeum' Slaxeum develops a romantic interest in Sarvancia. *'Sjaxem' Sjaxem regularly pursues a romantic relationship with Sasha. *'Anxalia' A flirtatious young woman, Anxalia swings her wiles at nearly all male Shrouders but especially Nexus, Xikur, Lord Jeriko, and her former beau, Schilanox. *'Xercia' Xercia confuses her feelings for Jeriko as romantic when, truthfully, their relationship is more familiar. When her memories begin to return, she begins to develop a strong attachment to Jyo. *'Schilanox' Having had a prior relationship with Anxalia, Schilanox remains strongly attached to her despite her frivolous behavior. *'Jyo' Jyo's past relationships with Sheridan and Princess Biyako may be Rienan history, but he continues to dwell on them to this day. Meanwhile, his partnership with Xercia had bordered on romantic. Later, he struck a deal with Aeron Abernathy to escort Threnody/Rinna to Lunaria and resultantly began to entertain affections for her. *'Lazarus' Shortly before his appointment as sheriff of Dienara, Lazarus met and befriended Rinna Lougherly. When she disappeared, he went in search of her and, upon realizing her fate, came to understand he loved her. *'Rinna/Threnody' Princess Threnody's feelings for her betrothed, Prince Aeron, were virtually nonexistent. Escaping to Dienara disguised as Rinna Lougherly, she met and harbored a crush for the future-sheriff Lazarus. Later, when she fell victim to the Soul Corruption, she briefly took up a relationship with Xareon, but his cruel nature caused her to change her mind. *'Xareon' Although, as Aeron Abernathy, his only reason for agreeing to marry Threnody was for power, upon falling to the Soul Corruption, Xareon's feelings for the newly-risen Magicks bordered on obsessive. Eventually, this would lead him to treat her cruelly whenever jealousy struck him. *'Magicks' After dumping Xareon, Magicks attempted to move on with her life, closing herself off from the prospect of love. However, Xikur was able to charm her. Magicks has also harbored feelings for Sjaxem, Sylk, and Nexus. *'Rachael' Having been partnered with Michael since her naming as an Acolyte, Rachael's affections for him are understandable, but meeting the Shrouder Nexus spurs feelings in her she does not quite understand. *'Nexus' Upon arriving at the Acolyte chapel, Nexus meets and is instantly captivated by Rachael. Later, he would come to understand that she reminds him of his sister, Rose. *'Rasandiel' As Danier sal Grimoire, he traveled from Solaris to the continent of Xelovia. There he met, wedded, and bedded the D'raka Kiera under pseudonym Reid Lasan. Kiera is arguably the only person Rasandiel can love. *'Tiger Hawke' Although, like Anxalia, Tiger is a bit of a harlot, she does entertain stronger feelings for the Wayward Leutikris and the D'raka Dygrid Warrick. *'Amira' Although initially enemies with the young Aetherian soldier, Amira eventually found herself enthralled with Sebastian. *'Ephraim Lot' Having never married, one may argue Ephraim's loyalties are to duty alone, but when in the company of the Effluvian emissary Sophia Maxwell, an unusual light is shared between their respective stares. *'Sophia/Penumbra' While it is easy for the demure Sophia to become enamored with the handsome general, it begins to become a thorn in her side when Penumbra begins to feel the sting of this love. *'Bryn/Hildr' The Ice Goddess Bryn claimed King Silvanus Derani as her consort and usurped his kingdom. Her son apparently killed Silvanus before locking her away in a catacombs, a feat he would not have been able to accomplish had Bryn not bound her own powers to safeguard her child. Later, she was found by Agnar Randias, who freed her and renamed her Hildr. *'Marion Roman' Upon arrival in Lunaria during her mission as an Emissary, Marion met and fell for a charmer referred to as Bertrov Grimoire. With him, she bore two sons before he mysteriously disappeared. *'Opera Wildwind' Although romances between Emissaries were marked as taboo, this could not stop Regis Alustrov from infiltrating Opera's heart.